Daydreams and trouble
by YulianaHenderson
Summary: Insomnia, Jane knows all about it. But when he starts to see ghosts, will the team - especially Lisbon - be able to help him out? Slightly AU-ish, Charlotte in daydreams and hallucinations, Jisbon. Multi-chapter.
1. Prologue

**A/N: Hey, true Jisbon lovers! This is an introduction to a plot that I've been thinking of now for a while. I want you to tell me how you liked it, because if you don't, I won't continue it :D.  
><strong>**I know it's short, but just try and find out where I'm heading with this story :P.**

**Disclaimer: The Mentalist is not mine.**

* * *

><p>"Jane, get home, or to your attic, I don't care, but you need to sleep," Lisbon said, walking by his couch. Jane groaned.<p>

"But Lisbon-"

"Stop it, Jane, I'm serious. There's nothing here you can do anymore, except for irritating me, and I don't want that right now," she said, turning around and facing him.

He sat up straight, and looked at her.

"Do I look _that_ tired?" he asked, innocently, and Lisbon rolled her eyes.

"Just leave, I don't want to see you here anymore," Lisbon said, and walked to her office.

Jane smirked. He loved how Lisbon was so worried about him. Not that she did it consciously, but he still liked the effort.

-YulianaHenderson-

He laid down, and closed his eyes again. This was what he hated: getting to sleep. And staying asleep.

If he wanted to get to sleep, he had to shut off _all_ his thoughts, not even leaving the happy ones there. He had to be fully focused on getting to sleep.

He groaned. He liked Lisbon, but he didn't like the fact that she ordered something entirely impossible. Sleep.

He suddenly heard something beside his head. It sounded like... like someone whistled.

He got up, and his heart jumped to the moon and back.

Here, in front of his eyes, was a young girl. He estimated her around sixteen. She had long, blonde hair, the blonde hair he had, and her eyes. She had the exact same eyes as him. No, it couldn't be...

"Who are you?"

"Who do you think I am?" she asked, and Jane smiled.

"I have no idea, but I think you will tell me," he said, on which she smiled. She reached out her hand, and Jane looked at it. He took it. But he couldn't get a hold on it. That was strange, it was almost as if she was invisible, like a ghost or something.

"First off, I'm just a part of your imagination. I'm from your little memory palace," she said, and Jane's smile dropped.

"You're Charlotte," he stated, and she nodded, sadly.

"Yes, I am."


	2. Chapter One

**A/N: I... I feel so ashamed. I damaged your trust in me, I'm afraid. The beginning of this story was posted almost three months ago, and I just refused to continue it. Don't ask me why. I tried again, though, and I hope you still want me to continue this story, and that you still love it. Omigod, I'm so terribly stupid...**

**Disclaimer: The Mentalist isn't mine.**

* * *

><p>"<em>You're Charlotte."<em>

"_Yes I am."_

Jane shook his head.

"Why are you here?" Jane asked, and Charlotte shrugged.

"I don't know, you tell me."

"What do you mean?"

Charlotte sighed.

"Sit down," she said, and Jane did.

"Sometimes, when you need it the most, the people you always loved are there for you. You don't know it yet, but believe me, you're gonna need me," Charlotte said, and Jane frowned.  
>"I don't get it."<p>

"You'll find out soon," she said, and Jane sighed.  
>"I'm getting insane."<p>

"Yes, you are. But nicely insane."

"Is that even possible?"

"I think so, you thought of it," Charlotte said, and Jane chuckled.

"So why are you here?" Jane asked, and Charlotte rolled her eyes. Jane laughed. Charlotte was exactly how he had imagined her to be, if she still lived: A young female version of himself. He saw so many of him in her.

But it was also strange. He doubted if he was really sane right now. But then again, he didn't care. He got to see Charlotte again, even if he just made her up.

Somebody knocked on the door. Charlotte suddenly stood behind him, and nodded.

"Showtime," she said, and disappeared.

"Jane?" Lisbon exclaimed, and Jane jumped up. He ran over to the door, turning around to see if Charlotte was still here. She was sitting in the window sill, and nodded. She mouthed _I'll be here_, and Jane turned to the door. He opened it, to reveal Lisbon.

"You're going to be here the entire day, or are you going to do something useful?" she asked. He flashed her his 1000-watt smile.

"Of course not, my dear Lisbon. In fact, I'm only going to lay on my couch the rest of the day, doing entirely nothing."

Lisbon rolled her eyes.

"Whatever."

-YulianaHenderson-

Occasionally, Lisbon shot a concerned gaze in Jane's direction. She didn't know what'd happened, but it couldn't be good. Jane was always a bit distracted and had always this insane mood around him. But this was not healthy.

Not that the rest of the team noticed something. Yet Lisbon could sense there was something wrong.

At the end of the day, when the team had left, she'd had enough of it. She had tried to get him to do something, if it was just his usual route-of-annoyance – past her office (where he would usually stick a little while), then Wainwright's, and straight to the women of the Administration Division, and occasionally he would talk to any random person in the office kitchen on their floor. But he didn't want to do that, he kept still on his couch. And it was hard for her to admit it, but she seriously didn't like it one bit.

So when they were almost done, she went to his couch – where he was still 'sleeping' – and knelt down beside it.

"Jane, what's wrong?"

He carefully opened one eye, and looked at her.

"Nothing, Lisbon," he said simply, and she sighed.  
>"After having worked with you for almost ten years, I know when you're off. And you're definitely now. So come on, let me help you," she stated.<p>

He closed his one open eye for a moment, before opening them both, and sitting up straight. He was about to say something, when he shook his head.

"It's nothing."

"It's not nothing, Jane, dammit!"

"Would you please mind your langu-"

"No, Jane, I won't! And for your information, I'm not going before you tell me what's wrong with you!" She hissed through clenched teeth. He closed his eyes.

"Okay, I'll tell you, but please, don't try to help me, because you can't."

She nodded.

He patted the space on the couch behind him – though he kept on his spot on it – and Lisbon sat down beside him. While she took her time, Jane stared in front of her, and saw Charlotte sitting on Van Pelt's desk. She waved at him, and smiled.

He coughed, which caused Lisbon to look at him.

"If... If Charlotte was living right now, she would be just sixteen. I have fantasized about how she would look far more times than you can count, but I never knew for sure. But... But this morning, I think I saw her. In my head, of course, but she talked with me, and said that she wanted to help me," Jane explained.

Lisbon's face cringed in fear.

"Oh my God..."

"Yeah."

"No, Jane, this is not good. This is... not good," she whispered, and stood up.

"Why is this not good?"

"Because... Because! You're losing your mind, for real!" she exclaimed. He remained calm, too calm for Lisbon's liking, he knew that.

"Just a quick question: can you see Charlotte sitting on Van Pelt's desk right now?" Jane asked. Lisbon immediately turned to look, but turned back to him with a look of horror on her face.

"No!"

"Oh."

"I knew it, you should get more sleep, maybe you should've even had more free time. Dammit, Jane, you should've gone home when I and Wainwright told you so!" she rambled on.

He sighed.

"And what should I do at home now then? Stare at that bloody smiley while Charlotte's ghost sits beside me, and talk about almost everything with her?"

"No, of course not!"

"Lisbon, if you like it or not, I'm going to the attic and not home! I'm going to figure out a solution myself, I already told you that I don't need you!" he spat out the last words, and left the bullpen, running upstairs and immediately closing the door behind him.

Man, what a mess.

But he loved that Charlotte's ghost was sitting in the window sill again, smiling at him.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Omigod, no, Jane, what are you doing? Don't shout at Lisbon! Hehe, I wrote it myself, I know the purpose for this outburst :D. Don't worry, it's gonna be Jisbon eventually, but not now, muwhahahaha! *insert evil face here***

**Please let me know what you think about this chapter in a REVIEW, thank you :D.**


	3. Chapter Two

**A/N: No, there's no explanation for the big delay on this story. Seriously. All I can say is that, regarding this story, I suffered a bit of a writer's block. I've had so many versions of this chapter, just unbelievable. I came up with this, I hope it does not disappoint one of you.**

**Disclaimer: Nothing is mine.**

* * *

><p>Jane looked at Charlotte.<p>

She was a beautiful girl. She reminded him of her mother. She had the same blonde hair as him, but of course, the straight hair of her mother. She had cute freckles on her cheeks, under her eyes and on her nose, but not too many, just enough.

She really was a mixture of Angela and him.

He smiled.

"You're beautiful."

"Don't say that, I'm not real," Charlotte said.

"But-"

"No but, okay. Just..." Charlotte stopped talking. She looked down at her lap.

The fatherly instinct kicked in, and Jane rushed to her side. He tried to grab her hand, but forgot that she wasn't actually real. He awkwardly pulled back his hand, and just looked at her.

"What's wrong?"

"It's just... Since I passed away, I haven't seen Mamma anymore. I can't seem to find her. I gave up and then I saw you," she said.

Jane closed his eyes, not putting the pain in his eyes on display for her.

"There's a reason for that, but I'm not telling you that."

"Why not?" Charlotte asked.

"Because... Because I don't want you to know, it will hurt you."  
>"Nothing can hurt me more than you keeping things from me. So please- tell me."<p>

He swallowed, and looked her in the eyes. He saw a clear determination in them. He'd always been interested when he was younger, he still was. He always wanted to know what people thought, what they knew. Even when he knew that weren't happy sappy thoughts. And he saw that exact determination in her eyes.

"The reason that you couldn't find your mother is because... because when you died, she did as well."

She gasped. And he saw the tears already stinging in the corners of her eyes.

"I told you it would hurt you."

-YulianaHenderson-

"Erik Tenny and his wife Liza. Around ten yesterday evening, Erik called the alarm call service because he thought he heard a burglar. Two hours later, neighbors broke in the house because they heard screams, and found the two like this," Van Pelt said, and motioned to two people laying on their bed.

It were two slightly older people, aged around fifty. The man was cuffed to the bed, his arms strapped to each other in a somewhat painful angle. The woman was hanging from the edge of the bed.

Lisbon looked at Jane for a reaction or remark about them, but he kept quiet. She sighed quietly.

"Children?" asked Lisbon, looking at Jane. She saw Van Pelt shaking her head from the corners of her eyes, though.

"Childless. No other family, other than each other," Van Pelt answered.

"Okay, thank you Grace. Get them out of here, we'll meet in the bullpen," Lisbon said, and Van Pelt nodded. Lisbon looked over at Jane, and grabbed his wrist.

She pulled him around the corner, not letting go of his arm.

"You know, I'm _this_ close to forcing you on sick leave," she said. He nodded.

"Dammit Jane!" she exclaimed, releasing his arm.

She turned around, running her hands through her hair.  
>"Why won't you tell me anything?" she whispered.<p>

He leant against the wall, and shrugged.

She turned around to look at him.

He saw desperation and concern in her eyes, and he had to fight back the urge to pull her onto his chest, make her suffocate in his warm embrace. He knew he couldn't. So he forced a friendly smile on his face.

"I told you everything I know, my dear."

She nodded, and grabbed her phone.

"Yes, Wainwright, it's me, Lisbon. Please, can you send Jane on a compulsory sick leave? As a friend, I think I may say he's not doing well last days. Yeah, I do. I'll fill them in. Okay, thank you Sir," she said, and hung up.

"I don't want to see you again in my office, in the bullpen, or anywhere around me and the team, starting tomorrow. You're supposed to stay away from the CBI for at least three weeks. Do you understand me?" she asked.

But she didn't see any emotion in his eyes when he nodded. Though she wanted him to be helped, her heart broke when she saw that this all didn't affect him in any way. She found it really difficult to do this to him, since he was her best friend and she always hated seeing him in pain. But this went too far. The last straw, so to say.

She was about to turn around and walk away, join her team, when Jane grabbed her wrist like she'd done with him moments ago. He turned her around, and pulled her against him. He immediately engaged her in a hug, pulling her impossibly close.

"I'm sorry if I'm hurting you, Lisbon, but I don't even understand what I'm going through myself. And yes, this might be the best thing, because I won't hurt you this way. But please, don't think I'm hurting you on purpose," he whispered in her hair. She wrapped her arms around him.

"I know," she said. He placed a small kiss on her ear, which made her shudder.

"Call me when you need something," Lisbon whispered. He nodded.

"I'll do, my dear. I'll do," he replied, and pulled away. He awkwardly tapped her shoulder, and then left.

Lisbon looked after him.

She really needed to find help for him, or else _she_ might end up in a loony-bin.

"Boss?" Van Pelt asked behind Lisbon, and Lisbon startled.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you," Van Pelt said, but Lisbon waved it away.

"It's nothing, Van Pelt. What've you got?" she asked, though she was not sure if she could focus on the job today.

She would undoubtedly call him this evening, despite her saying that she didn't need to call him. Now that he was still a 'free man', talking to him would be much more easier.

_Listen to what you're saying, Lisbon,_ she thought to herself, _you're so sure of him ending up in a mental ward. Why?_

Lisbon shook her head. _Get a hold._

"Good job, guys. Have Pat move them to the CBI, I need to do a few things but I'm going to meet you in the bullpen this afternoon," Lisbon said, and the team nodded.

She'd looked at which direction Jane went, and got out to follow him.

She didn't know why she cared so much. It was a bad habit of her, to care too much about people and then end up doing stupid things just to save them.

"Jane!" she exclaimed, but he didn't turn around.

"Jane, please, wait," she said, this time softer, but still audible. He stopped walking, and she ran over to him.

"Wait. You can stay at my place," she said, and he looked at her.

"That's no need-"

"Jane. You don't know what you're capable of at the moment."

She turned him around, but saw he didn't comprehend what she was saying. She sighed, and grabbed his hand.

"Come with me," she said, and he nodded again.

This was going to be harder than she thought.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So, what do you think? Let me know in a REVIEW, thank you!  
><strong>


	4. Chapter Three

**A/N: Thanks everybody for supporting me and telling me to continue this story! It's a difficult story to write for me, I don't know why but maybe because it's a bit psychological and I don't know anything about it :D. But try and read it, it's growing a bit more stupid after this chapter :D.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Mentalist, nor do I make money by writing my fics. I wish I did, though. It would be easy money making...  
><strong>

* * *

><p>His hand burned in hers when they entered her apartment.<p>

"You can get the bed if you want, then I'll sleep on the couch and-"

Jane shook his head.

"Can't I sleep with you in the bed?" he asked, and Lisbon blushed.

_Stop blushing!_

She nodded.

"I don't have any clothes that you can wear, so-" Lisbon started, but saw that Jane started to undress. She blushed even more, and turned around.

"If you need me, I'm in the bathroom," she said, but Jane didn't reply. She didn't dare to turn around.

Why did she feel so ashamed? He was her best friend, and he was having a hard time and she was embarrassed when he took off his clothes.

Just before she was about to enter the bathroom, he spoke, "I'm done," she turned around, and her heart stopped. Why did she look?  
>Jane was now clad in only his underwear, and he looked helpless. She sighed.<p>

"Come," she whispered, and he followed her into her bedroom.

He laid down in her bed, pulled the covers over his body and looked at her.

"I... I... I'll be with you in a second," she said, and ran out of the bedroom into the bathroom. She locked the door behind her.

Why was she acting so stupid and selfish? She offered it herself, maybe he didn't even know what was with her right now. She needed to be strong, for him.

She looked at herself in the mirror. She took in a deep breath.

_You want him to get out of this, get a grip then._

She returned to the bedroom. She looked at him. He was almost asleep. Good, she could get changed now.  
>When she was dressed in her pajamas, she got into bed too. She looked at Jane, while keeping a good distance between them.<p>

He opened his eyes.  
>"Hey," he whispered, a small smile on his face.<p>

Why was he acting like this? Why did he make it hard for her to just stay professional?

He scooped closer to her, and suddenly, his hands were on her waist. Her breath caught in her throat.

"You're really beautiful," he whispered in her ear.

An inner battle was going on in her head. Should she push him away? Yes, she was helping him, she shouldn't be so selfish.

But this could escalate easily, and she didn't want that when he was so vulnerable and going crazy.

She pulled away slightly.  
>"Jane, you should get some sleep," she said, and he nodded.<p>

"Okay," he replied, and closed his eyes.

Lisbon sighed.  
>What did she do? Why did she bring him in here?<p>

-YulianaHenderson-

Lisbon could feel Jane's nerves as if they were her own. It probably were.

The psychiatrist was looking at them, a notebook in his hands.

"How old are you?" Jane suddenly asked, and Lisbon shot him a look.

"Oh, come on, just look at him."

A playful smile appeared on the man's face.

"If you must know, I'm twenty-two."

Jane looked in wonder at the man. Jane's gaze had always been intense, and the young man started to squirm in his seat, notably feeling uncomfortable.

"Uhm... Miss Lisbon-"

"Agent."

"_Agent_ Lisbon... Can you explain to me why you and Mister Jane are here?"

Lisbon looked at Jane.

"That would take too long to explain," Lisbon said.

"A short summary may do as well," he said, and Lisbon sighed.

"Jane's family... died, almost nine years ago now. He has always been down by it, it has always affected him but a few days ago, he started seeing his daughter. It wasn't real, obviously, because I couldn't see her-"

"And now you are afraid Mister Jane is going insane."

Lisbon nodded.

The man looked at Jane.

"He seems normal to me," he said, and focused back on Lisbon. She was making an ugly face.

"Are you accusing _me_ of being insane?" she asked, on which the boy raised his hands in defense.

"I'm not saying anything-"

"Yes you are!" Lisbon hissed, but stopped talking when she saw that the man was really not lying. She made a face which could tell 'I'm sorry', and the man nodded.

"It's okay. Is there something that you did to try and fix Mister Jane's problems?"

Lisbon looked at Jane again. He evidently lacked attention to the conversation, and was on the edge of getting up and walking around the room. She nodded, and he did, instantly heading for the pictures on the desk of the psychiatrist.

"I, uh, ordered that he got sick leave for three weeks. Then I offered that he could stay at my place until he got better."

"So you are sleeping together?" he asked, and Lisbon's eyes widened.

"What? No! I mean... yeah, we were sleeping together that night, but not in the way you think."

"And what way do I think, actually?"

Lisbon looked at Jane.

"That doesn't matter now. Can you just try and help Jane?" she asked, still a bit taken aback from the last statement of the psychiatrist, and the man smiled a bit.

"Why do you want me to cure Mister Jane so badly?"

Lisbon looked at the man with utter annoyance.  
>"Really, you're even worse than Jane."<p>

"I'm sorry, Miss-"

"Agent!"

"Agent, sorry! Agent Lisbon, from what I see, two hours a week will be enough for you. In the meantime, try to figure out what drives you to always help Mister Jane," the man said, and Lisbon just rolled her eyes.

"He's my best friend, that's why," she stated, and got up, approaching Jane.

"Are you certain about that?"

"Bye, Dr. Vince," Lisbon exclaimed, grabbed Jane's wrist and pulled him out of the room.

Jane smiled at the Doctor before being pulled into the hall by Lisbon.

"What's wrong with that man? He's supposed to be a psychiatrist, dammit. I'm not sure if he can fix this mess and I definitely want him to because you're not the Jane I know and I want you to be normal and happy but-" Lisbon rambled, but was cut off by Jane grabbing her hand.  
>"Hey. I appreciate what you're doing for me. Dr. Vince is a smart boy, he will figure out a way to help me. You needn't worry about me," he said, and she shook her head.<br>"I should. And I will. You can count on me, you will get through this," she said, and he smiled faintly.

"I wouldn't be so sure about that," he replied, and she sighed.  
>"Yeah, I'm highly doubting it too."<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: WHAT DO YOU THINK?  
><strong>

**Okay, I have to admit, Dr. Vince's character is based on Dr. Lance Sweets from Bones, but I just loved that character and wanted to use it :D. And I didn't want an old man to be their psychiatrist, so yeah :D.  
><strong>

**Let me know what you think in a REVIEW, thank you!  
><strong>


	5. Chapter Four

**A/N: I know it hasn't been that long ago yet, but since I have finished most of this story I just wanted to share it with you. On a daily basis. So brace yourself for 'Daydreams and Trouble' everyday! :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Mentalist.**

* * *

><p>Jane closed his eyes, and rested his head on Lisbon's chest.<p>

The constant rising and falling of her chest with every breath she took made him feel calm. Her hand was gently stroking his arm, and his arms were wrapped around her waist. If you didn't know their situation, you would think they were lovers.

Jane, however, was growing more and more irritated, since Charlotte was poking his side. Even though he couldn't feel her arm, her presence in the room made him go slowly insane.

"Dad. Dad. Dad," she was whispering for ten minutes now.

When he felt Lisbon's steady breathing going even more calm, he pushed himself off of Lisbon.

"What do you want?" Jane whispered, and she shrugged.

"Nothing, just wanted to talk to you."

Jane groaned silently.

He got up, and left the bedroom. He descended the stairs, and then sat down in the living room.

She was sitting there already when he arrived.

"Listen, I appreciate that you're here, even if _I_ made you up. But I don't want to see you, for I'm insane if I do."

She smiled faintly.

"You're not insane. Is it that bad to see the daughter you've always wanted to see growing up, to see how she would look like as a teen? Is that weird?"

Jane shook his head.

"I guess not."

"You guessed right. Now, what's with you and that Teresa-woman?" she asked, and he tilted his head in confusion at her sudden subject switch.

"Excuse me?"

"Normal friends wouldn't lay like that."

"But-"

"No but. You have feelings for her. What about Mamma?" she asked, and Jane narrowed his eyes at her.  
>"You know nothing about your mother, nor Lisbon. I don't have feelings for her. I still love your mother."<p>

"You can tell that many times, but I won't believe you."

"You'd better believe me," Jane hissed.  
>"Jane?" a sweet, familiar voice said, and Jane looked up. Lisbon was standing at the top of the stairs.<br>"Are you okay?" she asked, and Jane nodded. He turned around quickly, to see Charlotte had vanished.

He walked upstairs, passed Lisbon on his way to the bedroom. He heard her sigh.

"Were you talking to Charlotte?" she asked, following him.

He shrugged.

"Maybe."

"Maybe?"

Jane got into bed, pulling the covers up to his chin. She followed with a groan, but they both kept on 'their' sides of the bed, though Jane didn't really like it.

He turned onto his side, and looked at Lisbon.

"Why are you angry?" he whispered. Lisbon swallowed.

"I.. I'm not angry. I'm... just concerned."

"But why?"

She closed her eyes.

"Don't start that."

Jane frowned.

"Why not?"

"Because... Because I'm not so sure anymore. I mean... I initially wanted to help you because you're my best friend."

"But now?" he asked. She shrugged.  
>"I don't know."<p>

He scooped closer, and she turned onto her side too.

He was now so close their faces were inches apart.

"I'm sorry, Teresa, if I'm hurting you by all this. Trust me when I say that I didn't mean to," he whispered.

"I'm not blaming you," she replied. He nodded.  
>"I know. And that's what wonders me, because obviously, this is all my fault-"<p>

"It's not-"

"But it is though."

Jane brushed her cheek with his thumb.

"I'll try to ignore Charlotte, okay?" he offered, and she nodded softly.

"That's a start," she said. He gently kissed her nose.

"You should get back to work tomorrow, Lisbon. I'll cope, trust me," he said.

"But I-"

"I will call you when I need something." She softly stroked his upper arm.

"Promise me."

"How?" he asked, and she smiled a bit.

"I'm going to reward you if keep me informed." Jane eyed her suspiciously.

"What do you mean?"

"If you're able to be alone all day like a good boy, you may make me a big, healthy and tasty dinner when I come home," she ordered, and he chuckled softly.

"No problem."

"Really? I was only teasing you, but now, that's a promise, Mr. Jane," she said, but he only smiled faintly. He tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.

She silently sighed when their playful banter abruptly came to an end. He softly breathed against her face.

Jane had to fight back the urge to link their lips, savor her, make sure to cherish her and make her his.

It wasn't the best time now.

He kissed her forehead. She was only trying to help him, after all. And here he was, having secret feelings for his boss, telling himself not to destroy their partnership while all he wanted was to kiss her until they both suffocated.

Since when did they become so _close_?

She brushed his curls.

"What is wrong with you?" she asked. He shrugged.

"You can ask me many times, but right now, I have no idea."

She sighed.

"Okay, well, I should just go to sleep right now," she whispered, and he nodded.

"Okay," he replied, and she closed her eyes. His insides melted when he watched her fall asleep. How could he have missed this beautiful creature for so long?

He had never seen her like this, though he now knew her for over eight years. He had never seen her this vulnerable, this calm. He instinctively pulled her closer, to protect her from harm.

He would do everything to save her, protect her. Even now, when _he_ was the one who needed to be protected.

He buried his face in the crook of Lisbon's neck, placing tender kisses there.

He saw Charlotte standing at Lisbon's side of the bed, though, mouthing _Feelings!_.

Jane felt bad for promising Lisbon something, and then having to break it, but since she was gone tomorrow for work and he was alone at home, he would get to talk to Charlotte without being interrupted.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: What did you think? I don't really know why it turned out like this, but yeah :D. It was really nice to write this chapter, though I kept ordering myself that a kiss at this stadium wasn't a good move. So I was all depressed when this chapter was done and I hadn't written a kiss yet. But I promise, you get a kiss eventually, just hold on :D.  
><strong>

**Let me know what you think in a REVIEW, thank you!  
><strong>


	6. Chapter Five

**A/N: So... I didn't really get feedback on the last chapter... and I'm afraid that you don't love this story anymore... So could you please... Just... Even if it's just "I loved the chapter", which I always kinda hate... Even that will do. Just a little feedback... Because I'm on the edge of stopping with this story.**

**Disclaimer: Nothing's mine.**

* * *

><p>"Hey Boss, great to have you back," Van Pelt said while Lisbon walked into the bullpen.<p>

"Van Pelt, I've only been gone for one day."

"Yeah, but work just isn't the same without you. And now that Jane's not around, it will be just perfect," Van Pelt said, a big smile on her face. Lisbon rolled her eyes.

"I'll be in my office. Keep me informed about the case," she said, and the team nodded.

As soon as she entered her office, she ran over to her desk and started dialing her number. While she was waiting for Jane to pick up the phone, she threw it down.

What was she doing? Jane was a grown man, he knew how to take care of himself even when he was hallucinating about his dead daughter. She'd told him everything he needed to know – how everything in her apartment worked and where everything was located – no need to worry. He would call her when something was wrong.

-YulianaHenderson-

As soon as Lisbon left, which took a lot longer than necessary because she insisted on him waking up so that she could see that he was still breathing and functioning properly – which Jane found really cute since she never cared this much about him – he ran over to the couch, and as soon as he was sitting, Charlotte appeared.

"There was no need in lying to her," she immediately said. He faintly smiled.

"I had to."

"Well, at least I'm glad to finally being able to talk to you properly," she said. He nodded.

"Same for me."

They sat like that for a few minutes, before it became too much for Jane.

"I know that I myself created you in my mind, but can you please explain why you're here?" he asked, and she smiled.

"How's your long term memory doing at the moment?" she asked, and he frowned.

"What's that got to do with this?"

"When I first presented myself to you, or you presented me to yourself, I already told you that you're going to be needing me."

"But why?" She sighed, seemed to be thinking about a good answer.

"You're lonely. Ever since Mamma and I... passed away. You're not letting anyone in on your little world up here," she said, tapping his head, "and I can't let that happen. You're not supposed to be alone for the rest of your life."

"I am, Lottie. Trust me."

"And why would you have to spend endless days alone then?" she asked, and he sighed.

"Because I caused your deaths. I insulted a serial killer and I have to pay for it," he said, matter-of-factly.

"And does Teresa have to pay for it too? Does she have to spend the rest of her life alone? Just because you said some stupid things about him? Daddy, you always told me how I needed to except the things that happened. I needn't think about it so much, I should just go on with my life. Why don't _you_ do it?"

Jane swallowed.

"You know I'm right."

"I do."

"Then why won't you listen to me? I want you to be-"

"Stop it."

"Excuse me?"

Jane got up, shaking his head.

"I don't want to see you."

"But you don't-"

"I don't understand, no. Why would I see you _now_? Now! I have needed you for so many moments in my life, why only now? Leave me alone, or I'm going to hurt myself to _make_ you go away," Jane exclaimed, and Charlotte's face dropped.

"How were you going to hurt yourself?" she asked, and he closed his eyes.

"I'm not sure yet," he whispered, and she sighed.

"Okay."

He walked into the kitchen.

"I need you to go away, Charlotte," Jane whispered, and she nodded.  
>"I hope you will be able to keep me out of your head for the rest of the day. Teresa will be-"<p>

Jane couldn't stop the knife flying at her. She vanished.

"Don't pull Teresa into this. She's suffering enough," he whispered, and opened the fridge.

The day went by excruciatingly slow for Patrick Jane. He didn't feel like laying on the couch all day. He kept pacing back and forth in the little apartment, thinking about everything but now the right things. And every time he walked past the knife on the floor, his heart ached; He'd tried to throw a knife at his daughter. Who was already dead, but he meant to stop her in talking.

After a few hours – his feet hurt, he didn't know where he got the strength and patience to walk around the apartment for so long – he opened the fridge again.

There wasn't that much in it, but enough to make a dinner for Lisbon.

He hoped she would like it.

-YulianaHenderson-

The day went by so slow, that Lisbon was doubting if she would ever get home. The case was extremely difficult, since the DA and therefore the press were all over it. A bigwig's teenage daughter was raped and killed. Of course, the man kept denying it was her fault, she was his little angle, even though the team had found enough evidence that the girl had made herself quite popular in the criminal businesses, the man would not want to hear what they told him.

She had locked herself in her office for almost an hour now. She didn't want to waste time, she was going to gone at the end of the day before anybody could bid her goodnight. She was not detailed, did not take the effort to take more time on something really small.

For some reason, she was less worried about her house: she could get a new one somehow if he'd burned it down. She was worried for what she would see when she got home, for she knew to what he was capable.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: SO! Do you remember what I told you in the first Author's Note? That I would love some feedback... I know this chapter was a bit OOC, especially for Lisbon, but come on... People change, don't they?  
><strong>

**Let me know what you think in a REVIEW, thank you!  
><strong>


	7. Chapter Six

**A/N: SO! First, a quick shout-out to all the lovely users (and Anons) that took the time to review the last chapter! AngryLittlePrincess, Totorsg and House ever, thanks so much for your reviews, I loved them!**

**Then! I have no idea what came to me when I wrote this chapter, but there is a great dose of Hurt/Comfort in this chapter. I'm only warning you, because it's true :D.  
><strong>

**Then the disclaimer: Nothing is mine, like usual.**

* * *

><p>Lisbon turned the key in the lock, and held her breath when she opened the door.<p>

But she saw no flames, nor did she see blood spattered on the wall.

She let out a sigh of relief.

Instead, the table was fancy decorated, candles burning bright. She smiled a bit when she saw what Jane had made her: Mac 'n' Cheese.

"Classy," she said, and he chuckled.

"You don't have that much in your fridge. And I didn't want to order stake-out."

She took off her coat, and placed it on one of the unused chairs in her living room.

"Are you okay?" she asked, and he sighed silently.

"Yes, I am," he said, and she smiled.

"Great," she said, and was about to sit down and start eating, when a knife laying on the floor caught her attention.

"What's that?" she asked. Jane turned to look at where her gaze was focused.

"That's a knife, dear Lisbon."

"Don't play like that. What's it doing on the floor?" she asked, and he closed his eyes, as if he was ashamed.

She gasped.

"You talked to Charlotte, didn't you? You told me you would ignore her!"

"She came to me!" he replied. Worry was quickly replaced by anger; Lisbon's eyes became wide with it.

"You made her up, Jane! She's not here anymore! She didn't come to you, you came to her! You promised me, Jane!" she exclaimed. He put down what he was holding.

"It's not like I could stop it!"

"You could!"

Before Jane could think about it, another knife was flying through the air, now into Lisbon's direction. They were both lucky she had the reflexes of a ninja, and she scooped to avoid the knife.

But when she straightened, Jane could almost feel the living room freeze, despite her eyes shooting fire.

"That's it. Tomorrow, you're going to the psychiatrist and you're going to tell everything, from beginning to end. You're going to let him help you. But I'm not going to talk to you again until you're healed," she said, in a scary calm way, and ran upstairs, shutting the door behind her.

Tears were starting to well in his eyes. He blinked a few times to make them disappear, and then angrily began throwing away the food. He assumed neither of them wanted to eat.

He didn't exactly gently put the plates down on the counter; he foresaw that there were going to be some cracks in it after his cleaning up.

He shot one look towards her bedroom. He didn't want to see her. He didn't want to talk to her, he was so angry at her, he just couldn't believe himself.

And that was the biggest lie of the decade. Because he couldn't ever be fighting with her.

He sank into the couch, tears stinging in his eyes. When he heard a familiar whistling in his ear, he just closed his eyes, shutting off his mind and also making Charlotte disappear. That was quite easy, he admitted.

He suddenly felt nauseous, but it wasn't because of something bad he had eaten – he hadn't eaten anything that day.

He was going to get through this all, if only to talk to Lisbon again.

Jane pictured her angry face, her icy words and furious eyes when he slowly drifted into a nameless slumber.

-YulianaHenderson-

Lisbon buried her face in her pillow, forcing the tears that already escaped her eyes to go back into them. What stupid human was she? Was this helping him, would he get better from this?

Probably not. She sobbed.

Why did she even snap at him like that? She could've already expected him to talk to Charlotte, despite having sworn he wouldn't do it anymore. He was Jane, after all, he made promises but always broke them.

But somewhere, deep down, she hoped he wouldn't break it because he made the promise to _her_, when they were laying so close they could just kiss.

She turned onto her back again, looking at the empty spot beside her.

The tears were forming a big lump in her throat, and she almost choked on it. Maybe it was more bearable when she was laying on her side?

She turned onto her side, and started to cry even more since the spot beside her was still empty.

She had cried herself to sleep many times before in her life. Had done so when her mother had just died, when her father had almost hit one of her brothers to death, had done so when she'd broken up with Greg. And when her brothers had left her for their own lives, which was understandable but she thought they wouldn't cope without her, would just starve on the streets. When she figured nobody would feel helpless if she was gone, nobody would miss her.

But she had never cried herself to sleep like this. Because this time, it wasn't somebody else's fault: it was all hers.

She was aware that Jane hadn't left her apartment. He wouldn't dare to if he wanted to talk to her again. If he left now, she would never, EVER talk to him again. He would be simply walking away from his problems if he did so. And if she knew him a bit, he would know too that she would ignore him forever if he ran away. Running away from problems is not okay.

It's what her father'd done too, when he decided to play God, taking his own life, leaving behind four young children who could never take care of themselves.

But then, something struck to her: she'd run away also. She'd run upstairs, away from Jane. Away from the biggest problem in her life.

She turned onto her stomach again, burying her face in the pillow again, and screamed into it. She hated her life so much.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Wow, I told you, Hurt/Comfort! Well, there's no comfort yet, but only hurt. But the comfort will come eventually, because this story has a happy ending :D.  
><strong>

**I'll try and upload the next chapter tomorrow, but my two-year-old niece and almost one-year-old nephew (and their parents) are visiting us tomorrow and I loooove them so much so I won't be online much :D.  
><strong>

**Let me know what you think in a REVIEW, thank you!  
><strong>


	8. Chapter Seven

**A/N: Thanks again for all the support, I love you all so much! **

**This chapter... yeah, it's fluffy, but no direct Jisbon. I hope that makes any sense to you :D.  
><strong>

**And sorry for the end of this chapter, I had to punish Jane a bit :D.  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: Nothing is mine.**

* * *

><p>"So, Mister Jane, where is Agent Lisbon?" Dr. Vince asked. Jane shot him a look, before finally saying, "she couldn't come."<p>

The psychiatrist nodded.

"Very well then. Mister Jane, could you tell me why you are here? We didn't have an appointment, did we?"

Jane shook his head.

"No, we didn't."

"Then why are you here?"

"Because...," he said, but he couldn't say it. He was holding back tears at the memory of last night.

The psychiatrist saw.

"Are you and Agent Lisbon having some difficulties?" the doctor asked, and Jane bit his lower lip. He slowly nodded. This was nothing for him. Why was he so emotional over a woman all of a sudden?

"What happened?"

Jane looked away from the man, and got up.

"I... sort of promised her that I wouldn't... talk to Charlotte again-"

"Charlotte is your deceased daughter, if I'm not mistaken?"

Jane nodded.

"And you saw her?"

"In my mind only, because Lisbon couldn't see her. And I couldn't touch Charlotte, so she must've been fake."

The man wrote some things down.

"Go on," he said, and Jane did.

"She got back to work yesterday, after being away from it for a day to look after me. I promised to try and ignore Charlotte in the meantime. But she came to me, and she talked to me-"

"What did she tell you?"

Jane stared out of the small window.  
>"That she was there to... make me happy again."<p>

"And do you have the feeling she can do that?"

Jane huffed.  
>"Since I saw her, she caused me nothing but pain, so no, I don't think so," he said, and Dr. Vince nodded in understanding.<p>

"And do you have any idea why you see Charlotte?" the doctor asked.

Jane huffed again.

"Would I be here if I knew that?"

"I guess not."

Jane sat down again.

"Could you tell me what I can do against it?"

"I could, but I shouldn't. Like I told Agent Lisbon, you need to find out why all this is happening yourself. Find the reason behind this all, and-"

"I don't have time for that!" Jane roared, and the man looked wondered by this outburst.

"Now, tell me why not?"

Jane looked at his lap.

"Because Lisbon told me she didn't want to talk to me before I was healed," he murmured, and the doctor wrote it down.  
>"Can you describe your relationship with Agent Lisbon?"<p>

Jane sighed.

"Are you focused on getting us together or what?" Jane asked, and the man raised his arms in defense.  
>"No, by no means, no! I was just interested in it, since you seem to be having more trouble with Agent Lisbon ignoring you than your current case of hallucinations."<p>

Jane swallowed, and then closed his eyes.

"I'm right, aren't I?"

Jane nodded.

"How much does she mean to you?" the doctor asked, his voice calm and sweet.

Jane looked up, and swallowed again, in an attempt to get rid of the lump in his throat.  
>"She's everything to me. I don't care about myself, only she counts. I want to protect her so much, with all my life. I want to treasure her, make her feel perfect and loved. But I know that's not possible with me."<p>

"Why not?"

"Because I'm me. I'm Patrick Jane, Red John is chasing me and he's destroying everything and everyone that makes me happy. He wants to punish me. Teresa's life will be in great danger if I will ever start something with her."

"But would you want it?"

"With all my heart. I would want nothing else."

"Have you told her?"

Jane shook his head.

"No, but she knows."

"Are you sure? Did you two talk this morning?" Dr. Vince asked, and Jane once again bit back his tears.  
>"No."<p>

"So how exactly is she able to know how much you care about her, if you keep pushing her away?"

"I don't know, okay! I'm afraid that she'll push _me_ away if I tell her about my feelings for her! I'm afraid it will destroy what we have now, this friendship that I really need especially in times like these. I can't tell her."

The doctor closed his notebook, and placed it on the desk behind him.

He focused on Jane again.

"Great work, Mister Jane."

Jane frowned.

"Do you realize what you just said?" Dr. Vince asked, on which Jane shook his head.

"I have the explanation behind all this. You are in love with Agent Lisbon, but you're afraid that if you admit these feelings, she will leave you. You created Charlotte in your mind to help you cope with said feelings. You locked them away for so many years, but now, you suddenly couldn't cope with them anymore and you thought of this. My guess: if you admit your feelings to Agent Lisbon, Charlotte will disappear because you won't be needing her anymore," the man explained.

Jane's face showed wonder. That didn't sound _that_ surreal.

He got up, and went to shake the doctor's hand.

"Thank you very much, kid," he said, and before the man could protest on the name Jane gave him, Jane had left.

He was going to tell her. She had left for work that morning, but he was pretty sure she wouldn't stay there the entire day.

When he arrived at her apartment, she wasn't there yet.

He awaited her in the living room, Charlotte all the while talking to him. He ignored her, though.

But it had almost been three hours when Jane started to feel impatient. Apparently, he had guessed her state of mind wrong.

And then, he started to worry. Maybe something had happened to her? He jumped up, into the kitchen. He had no idea what he was doing, neither did Charlotte.

"Teresa is dead, isn't she, Dad?"

Red John had her, he was sure of it. Red John had gotten hold of Lisbon and he was killing her right now. He was so stupid. He had lost everything now. Lisbon was his reason for living. She was his air, his water, she was what he needed to stay alive.

"What are you going to do Dad? Are you going to punish yourself now? You should, really. No one can help you-"

Jane grabbed a knife, and smashed it into his lower arm with all his might. It didn't take long until he collapsed and passed out on the cold kitchen floor.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Okay, so Charlotte may have been acting weird at the end of this chapter, but hey, she's not real, Jane just made her up and since he is so sure Lisbon is dead, Charlotte is too. And I don't know why I punish Jane like this, but since it's MY story, I can do whatever I want :D.  
><strong>

**There's still one chapter to go, I hope you still have interest in this story!  
><strong>

**See you tomorrow for the big finale! And oh, please let me know what you think in a REVIEW, thank you!  
><strong>


	9. Chapter Eight

**A/N: Aw, I just read this chapter again after I wrote it, and was like: What the hell... **

**Okay, I AM a sucker for good-endings and fluffy endings, but this... 75% percent of this chapter is complete fluff. And I'm sorry if I'm letting anyone down by this ending. But as I said, I'm a sucker for good endings and I seriously wanted to make this one in a good-ending one.  
>And since I can't cope with stories that end in either Jane or Lisbon dying, I didn't want that to happen in this story too :D.<br>**

**Oh, and I received a PM from somebody (I'm not going to tell the name because the person knows who he/she is), telling me that I need to read more because my writing is sometimes somehow a bit childish. I can definitely second that, but that's _my_ writing style. I am happy with writing like that, I don't need to become the next Jane Austen for crying out loud. I am not a Native Speaker, and though of course my English isn't _that_ bad, it can always be better. But like I said, it's _my_ style and that's what makes me somewhat unique on Fanfiction.  
><strong>

**On to the disclaimer: Nothing is mine, sadly. If The Mentalist was in fact mine, then I would definitely get rid of the hiatus. Seriously.**

* * *

><p>Lisbon wiped her eyes again as she walked up the stairs to her apartment. She had locked herself in her office again, this time, the blinds shut. Nobody had seen that she had been a total mess the entire day. When she needed to come out her office, she had prepared herself for it for minutes, wiping her eyes that much that it looked as if she was just tired, and styling her hair to fit the appearance of 'tired'.<p>

She opened the door of her apartment and walked inside.

She fought back the urge to call for his name. _You're supposed to ignore him, Lisbon, so don't call his name_, she told herself.

When she was about to walk upstairs though, she felt something wasn't right. And when she turned around, her eyes immediately falling on the kitchen, her suspicions had been right: Jane was laying on the floor, his left lower arm covered in blood, and the other holding a knife. She raced to him, almost tripping over her own feet when she did so.

"Jane," she exclaimed, and gently slapped his cheeks to wake him up. He faintly opened his eyes, and looked at her.  
>"You're here," he whispered, and she nodded.<p>

"I'm here. What happened," she asked.  
>"Charlotte... she wouldn't shut up... and you... I thought you were... dead," he managed to blur out, before he closed his eyes again. Lisbon's hand immediately went to her pocket, already grabbing her phone and dialing 9-1-1.<p>

After she called, she focused on Jane again.

"Jane, please, stay with me," she whispered, but he kept unconscious.

Tears were now streaming down her face.

"I love you Jane... I love you, you can't die, please," she pleaded, but to no avail.

Hardly two minutes later, paramedics arrived and took over Jane. They told Lisbon that she needed to go in a separate car. All the chaos caused the whole flat to wake up. A nice neighbor approached her and offered her a ride to the hospital. Everything happened in a blur, Lisbon didn't have a notion of what was happening and that was probably better.

-YulianaHenderson-

Lisbon stroked his hand. It was so soft. She could remember how it had felt when it brushed her cheeks, tucked strands of hair behind her ear. How it had gave her the attention it wanted, but not what she needed.

Jane hadn't been in surgery for long, the wounds weren't that big and it could be fixed quickly.

Didn't mean that it weren't the longest moments of Lisbon's life.

She was now staring at the man.

He had lost a lot of blood. Hell, he had been bleeding there on the floor for God knows how many minutes, or even hours.

What was happening to him? What had he been thinking when he plunged that knife into his arm?

She remembered what he had told her a few years ago. About what had happened after Angela and Charlotte's deaths. He had been harming himself, punishing himself for their deaths. He said it had been his fault. Maybe that's what drove him to this action too?

But most of all, she couldn't blame Jane. She had screamed at him. Had been so angry at him that she was ready to kill him.

She looked at her lap, seeing how tears were falling on her jeans, when she suddenly felt his hand move. She was standing up straight in no time, hovering over him.

He looked at her, and smiled faintly.

"Hey," he whispered.

"Hey," she replied.  
>"It's good to see you," she whispered when he didn't say anything. He smiled, and gently squeezed the hand she was still holding. He was afraid to say something, didn't know what to do though he had thought about this for hours.<p>

Yet when Lisbon was about to sit down, Jane quickly grabbed her head and pulled it towards him, linking their lips into their first kiss.

She instantly tried to move closer, tried to make the kiss more intense, but found she couldn't. But with all his strength, he pulled her onto the bed, against him, and when she felt his hot, strong body against her, she burst into crying.

He pulled away, slightly, and looked at her. Their faces were still inches apart. He raised his hand and brushed the tears streaming down her face away.

"Hey, Lisbon. You know who is standing behind you right now?" he whispered, but she shook her head. But when she realized whom it could be, her eyes widened.

"Not Charlotte, right?" she suddenly asked. He chuckled.

"I'm afraid so. But you know, that talented toddler called Dr. Vince told me that when I would admit my feelings, Charlotte would go away. She was something I made up to cope with everything I was thinking and feeling inside my head and heart," he whispered, on which she frowned.

His facial expression went from teasing and smiling to deadly serious.

"I love you, Teresa. I love you, more than words can describe. I had long ago locked my heart in a little box, a box never meant to be re-opened again, but you did. And now that my heart is yours, I don't want it back. Never," he said, and couldn't help but look behind Lisbon. And yes, Charlotte disappeared. But not the way she had disappeared in the past few days, where she would re-appear again a few hours later. This time, she was waving at him, a big, beautiful smile on her face.

And Jane knew he wouldn't see her again. He didn't want to grieve because he had lost her once again, but instead focused on Lisbon, laying in his arms.

"I love you, Teresa Lisbon. And I will never let you go. You will stay here in my arms for the rest of your beautiful life," he whispered, and she smiled softly.

"I don't think so, I would love to keep going to work," she replied, and he chuckled.

"Workaholic," he teased.

She moved in for another kiss, this one sweet and gentle, both hoping unspoken words would transcribe through this kiss.

When they broke apart, they took great pleasure in just staring at each other.

"I'm sorry, Patrick, for screaming at you," she whispered after a while. He shook his head.

"You had all reason to, I was throwing a knife at you," he replied, and she chuckled. The sound warmed his heart, melted his insides, made his brain go dead by so much love, he was on the edge of crying. He hadn't felt so happy in years. He hadn't even felt so happy in his entire _life._

All because of this beautiful woman in his arms. He realized in that moment that he would literally do anything for her. This woman would get everything she wanted, all the attention she craved for and all the love she deserved.

He traced her lips with his thumb, when he suddenly realized something: the ring. He had a ring in the pocket of his vest.

He moved to sit up, but he felt weak, and Lisbon saw.

"What's wrong, what do you need?" she asked, and he shook his head.

"Is my vest here somewhere?" he asked, and she sat up straight and looked around. The vest was draped casually over one of the room's dull chairs.

"There it is," she said, and pointed at it.

"Could you please take what's inside the right pocket?" he asked, and she nodded. She got out of the bed, smiling when Jane made a soft sound of reluctance to let her go, and she moved to the chair.

Within seconds, she returned at his side again, and he took the box in one hand, and her left hand in the other.

"I want to marry you, Teresa Lisbon. I want to be with you for the rest of my life. I want to get children with you, raise them with as much love as we are able to give them. I want to grow old with you. But most of all: I just want _you_," he said, his voice breaking at the last words, and she just stared at him for a moment.

But then she shook her head, and his heart dropped.

"You don't have to marry me, have children with me and everything that comes with that, just to have me. You don't have to ask to get me: You've already had me for a long time."

Though her words were sweet, he wasn't sure if this was a no to his proposal or not. He was ready to drop the box, when she linked their lips again.

"Of course... I want... to marry... you... silly," she murmured between kisses, and he grabbed her, pushed her against him even more than before. The box was painfully pressed against both chests, and they pulled away, just to retrieve the box before their kisses would destroy it.

He opened it, but she didn't even bother to look at it. She just looked into his eyes when he slid it down her ring finger.

Due to the surgery, Angela's wedding ring was already removed from his finger, which was a big relief for Jane.

He could focus on his new life, now that he didn't have hallucinations anymore.

But Charlotte – even when she was made up by himself – had been right though: When you need it most, your loved ones are there to help to.

Just as Lisbon had been there for him on an instant when she noticed he wasn't doing well.

He leaned in, but not for a kiss on her mouth, but on her forehead.

"You're mine. Forever," he whispered, and she stroked his upper arms.

"I know. I love you too," she whispered too, and they were happy.

Sure, a big, Jane-like wedding would come. And of course at least one baby.

But all plans about their future were cleared from his mind when Lisbon moved one leg over his hips, and their burning love for each other was almost touchable by the way Jane groaned into her mouth, instantly ready for the next step.

She chuckled, but shook her head, "not here, I'm afraid."

Jane pouted, and a big smile appeared on her face.  
>"I'll ask the hospital to send you back home, okay?" she asked, and he nodded.<p>

She left his side, and Jane felt naked and vulnerable in the moments she wasn't there beside him.

Work probably wouldn't work out that well, if the lovebirds were glued to each other constantly. But they would find a way to make it work.

When Lisbon came back, the butterflies in his stomach made somersaults.

"You can go home, Mr. Jane," she said, and he smiled.

Home.

"You're my home, Teresa. Whenever I'm with you, I'm home. Next to you is where I should be, and will be, as a good husband needs to be." Lisbon rolled her eyes.

"You're such a slime sometimes."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: FLUFFY, holy shit! But I believe it was necessary for at least my sake. I couldn't cope to keep you hanging and to end this in an open-ending where Jane and Lisbon didn't kiss, because I'm a cruel person but I won't ever do that :D.**

**But that was this story! I loved to write it, it was something different and sometimes a bit strange and weird, but hey, that's me! I will always cherish all the support you gave me and you'll always give me, and I love all the people that added me to their Author's Alert lists. It shows that you don't only follow this story, but that you also follow _me_ as an author, and that really means a lot to me! Thank you for that!  
><strong>

**I have already written two almost complete stories: An undercover Jisbon fic, and a Jisbon + kids fic. I'm not sure which one I should upload first, so if you have a preference to which one you would want to read more, let me know!  
><strong>

**Let me know what you think in a REVIEW, thank you! And see you in a bit with my future fics! Cheers!  
><strong>


End file.
